Flowers and Kunais Somehow Go Together
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: A small entrance into the life of the Uchiha Family- the new Uchiha family. SasuIno


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: Hey guyz! This fic just came in my head soo…yes Ino's married to Sasuke, woohoo SasuIno fans +starts doing victory dance+ +sees everyone staring+ Oh uhm…let's proceed shall we?

* * *

**Flowers and Kunais Somehow Go Together**

Uchiha Ino stood there, wiping her tears. She had been crying for the past hour now, and she had to stop before her children would see her.

"Kaa-san? What's wrong?" came from the eldest, Katsuo.

"Did someone hurt you?" the second, and only lady, Hanaka.

"Did you burn our food?" was the youngest, Ryuu's concern.

Ino hastily stood up and gave her children a bright smile, the one she was known for ever since her genin days. "Uhm, Dinner's ready! And Ryuu, I didn't burn it." She proceeded to stand up and set the table, but stopped when she felt someone hug her.

"Kaa-san, why were you crying?" came the voice of Ryuu. "If anyone hurt you, I'll kick their asses!" Ino smiled at that one. Her other two children's faces were stoic, but their eyes had concern embedded in them.

Katsuo, the eldest and heir and pride of the Uchiha Clan, was like a replica of his father, except for his cerulean eyes and scary temper (although he could control it better than Ino ever could). At 17 years of age, he was an ANBU Captain, graduating at the academy at 9, mastering the Sharingan at 10, becoming a chuunin at 11, becoming a jounin at 13, an ANBU at 14, and an ANBU captain at 15. He also inherited the cold stoic nature of his father's and not to mention the fangirls who were from everywhere. The one difference he had with his father was that he fell in love at the age of 15, and was going steady with Gaara and Matsuri's daughter 'the Sand Beauty' Chiose for more than a year now.

Hanaka, the only lady, was the opposite of her brother. She had blonde hair and onyx eyes, and had a thing for flowers, like her mother. She was 15 years old, a fresh jounin, and had a caring nature, but a kick-ass attitude as well. A ninjutsu expert, fire and wind techniques were what she was known for unlike her brothers, Katsuo excelling in taijutsu and Ryuu in genjutsu. She of course, had admirers of her own, all coming from respected clans, and some being her friends. But her mind was not focused on boys, she was determined to beat the Hyuuga prodigy (Tenten and Neji's eldest son), Hiroki, who was once in her genin team, in becoming the greatest ninja. Although Ino and Tenten were suspecting a relationship with the two since they were always seen together, training or not, they kept on denying.

Ryuu, the youngest, was probably the most normal one among them, not being obsessive in training unlike Hanaka (he would never say this out loud though, Hanaka's katon jutsus weren't anything to be sneezed at), and was still in the stage in just getting to discover his hormones, unlike Katsuo who was crazy about his sand girlfriend (again, he kept this to himself, his brother's taijutsu being better than their father's). He was 13, a ramen lover, something Ino and Sasuke both suspected was Naruto's fault, and was still a chuunin. He, unlike his siblings and father, was talkative, something Ino was secretly happy about.

"Kaa-san!!" The startling voice of all three Uchihas yelling collectively brought her out of her musings. She just stared at them blankly.

"I think Kaa-san's sick." Hanaka said concerned, checking Ino's neck for a fever.

"Maybe she got in a fight with Sakura-san again." Ryuu said, in a thinking position.

"Sigh, Kaa-san misses tou-san, you two. It was obvious." Damn, that was the thing she hated with Katsuo the genius. He was great at figuring things out, like Shikamaru.

Yes, what Katsuo said was true, Sasuke had been away for an S-Rank mission for over a year now, along with Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, and Shino. They had been sent over to help the Lightning village in a political problem. The Rokudaime Hokage (Naruto) had sent over his best friends, convinced that they would be able to solve it in no time flat. The girls hadn't been sent, simply because they had children to take care of, Ino – Sasuke's, Sakura – Kiba's, Hinata – Naruto's, TenTen – Neji's, and Temari – Shikamaru's.

It appeared that Naruto was wrong. It had been over a year already, and there had been no more news about the men. Tenten was furious, as was Sakura and Ino, and had insisted on following them. Naruto had steely refused, and reasoned that he was not going to lose faith in his friends and they would be returning at the right time. When they had protested again, Naruto had threatened to force them to do D-Rank missions until they returned. That said, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura shut up about the issue.

"Kaa-san, tou-san's coming back. I just know it." Hanaka said, smiling a little.

"Tou-san never made a promise he couldn't keep." Katsuo added, smirking.

"And Tou-san would never dare leave us." Ryuu said, grinning and giving her a thumbs up, resulting in a rolling of eyes from the other two Uchihas.

Ino finally relented, and they ate dinner in silence. As soon as the three siblings went to bed, Ino had stayed on the second floor balcony, staring at the moon. She felt a familiar presence, but ignored it. Soon, two hands wrapped around her waist, and a familiar chakra signature had become clear in her memory.

"I missed you…" Ino inwardly melted, Sasuke's deep voice was so powerful over her.

"You baka, I missed you more than you ever imagined…" She replied, smiling.

"Now, now, Ino, is that how you treat your yearlong absent husband?" Sasuke said teasingly.

"Yes, since my aforementioned husband didn't even send a postcard to his wife, who was worried sick."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you soon. I'm really fatigued Ino, and I really want to sleep."

"Oh great, so that's how you treat your wife huh Uchiha?"

"Ino, we could've rested for another day, but I refused, since I wanted to see you and our children so badly again. Don't you see, Ino? I sacrificed rest just to be with you, to spend time with you, to feel your body near mine every night…"

"Alright Sasuke. Since when did you become so cheesy?"

"Ever since I missed you like crazy." Sasuke said, smirking the smirk she loved so much.

They went to sleep, Sasuke's arm still wrapped around Ino's waist.

**END**

* * *

Lyn: I know, I write fluffy stories, but I wanted to get this out of my head. Read and Review please. Love ya.


End file.
